The Beginning Of Something New
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Summer is back again, and Eddy wants to not only having fun, but do it with style. With everything changed for the better, Eddy thought summer would be not just fun, but smooth sailing. However old habits die hard for Eddy, which sends him down the rabbit hole...
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this fanfic I would like to say, these are just some of the ideas I would've liked to see happen if the show was to have a continuation. Miss the show like it was yesterday.**

 **In this fanfic:**

 **ED - 13yrs old**

 **EDD - 13yrs old**

 **EDDY -13yrs old**

 **SARAH -12yrs old**

 **KEVIN -14yrs old**

 **NAZZ - 14yrs old**

 **JIMMY -12yrs old**

 **JOHNNY -12yrs old**

 **ROLF -14yrs old**

 **KANKERS:**

 **MARIE -13yrs old**

 **LEE -14yrs old**

 **MAY -13yrs old**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"What are you looking at Eddy?," Ed asked me, as he stood next to me, as we both stared at our reflections through Ed's dirty mirror. It was the first day of summer since Ed, Edd, and I had started high school. As I stared at my pimpled face, and pot belly in disgust, I realize how ironic this was. Last summer I couldn't wait to hit puberty, but now that I was looking like an overweight pizza face.

I knew I wasn't a 10/10 when it came to the looks department, but staring at my ugly reflection, I felt puberty had did a number on me. Puberty couldn't have had the worst timing. Unlike all the fun summers I had in the past, this summer was supposed to be special.

Now that Ed, Edd, and I turned thirteen, it meant that we were no longer kids, and we were one step closer to manhood!. I grinned at my ugly reflection now. If I wanted my summer to start off awesome, I needed to by having a positive attitude.

'Fake it till you make it' they say. Just as I put on my fake façade, my smile dropped as more doubts came to mind. **What if this was the worst summer just waiting to happen?!.** My appearance was a sure sign, but that was just the beginning. For starters Edd was late for the hundredth time. To be exact half hour late. Where was the walking encyclopedia?.

It wasn't like Edd to be late, but lately I noticed he was always late. If I questioned him as to why he took so long, his face got redder than a tomato.

So I came to a conclusion:

Sockhead was hiding something, and before this summer was over, I was going to find out. "Hey Ed," I turned to Ed who was now sword fighting with Rolf's goat Victor. Ed had managed to tie a broomstick horizontally above his head. **When did Ed have time to go kidnap Victor?.** You know what ?,I don't even want to know…

"You got any soda Ed?." I asked since we were at his house. "Uh yes….," Ed managed to say, as he put his concentration into his uncoordinated sword fighting with Victor. "Uh no Eddy," Ed suddenly said, as I strolled past him to head upstairs to his kitchen. "No?," I echoed, as I turned to him expecting him to make clear what he meant. "Uh yes Eddy," Ed laughed, as he missed hitting the other broomstick.

"That's Ed for ya." I sighed and headed for the stairs deciding that it was better I checked myself since Ed wasn't going to give me the answer I wanted. As I rummaged through the fridge for a snack for about five minutes, I finally decided to go with peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a soda. As I closed the refrigerator with my foot, I yelped in horror at the sudden sight of Sarah.

The peanut butter, bread, and jelly and soda was thrown up into the air. **"You did that on purpose you little pipsqueak!,"** I growled in annoyance as the bread landed on my right, and the peanut butter and soda landed on my left. I was about to throw another insult, when I felt the jelly bottle crash landed on my head. I groaned as I leaned against the fridge, glaring at Sarah, who was laughing at me. "Nice trick fish face," she managed to say through a giggle.

Ever since Ed, Edd, and I had set off to find my brother (The movie), all our sins between the rest of the cul-de-sac had been squashed. Even Sarah and Kevin had turned down a couple of notches. However since she turned twelve this year, I noticed a lot of changes about her. For starters I thought her smile was cute, and that I loved how her red hair tossed when she turned her head. **What am I saying?!.**

Must have hit my head or something….

Of course I'll never admit that to Edd or Ed. Don't get me started on Ed, that's his little sister for God's sakes!.

Yet the truth remained:

 **I found Ed's little sister…**

 **Sarah sister to be hot…**

" **Get lost and go play with your dolls!,"** I snapped as I picked up the bread and other stuff to make my sandwich. "I'm going with Kevin and Nazz by the creek." Sarah said proudly, as if it was some badge of honor leaving me alone in the kitchen.

 **KEVIN AND NAZZ…**

Ever since most of us started high school, Kevin and Nazz had officially become a couple.

 **Man that bites!.**

I was burning with jealousy every time I saw them.

 **Why did he have to get the most beautiful girl in the cul-de-sac?!.**

Kevin was a cool guy (now that we were friends) but what did he do to deserve Nazz?!. **"Don't do this Eddy,"** I could hear a voice in my head called a conscience speak to me, as my scheming mind set into motion.

"Um Eddy are you ok?," I suddenly heard Edd's voice behind me. "Glad to see you made it Edd," I said grinning from ear to ear now. "There's been a change of plans…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

"Enlighten me Eddy," I whispered to Eddy puzzled why we were spying on Rolf and Kevin in the woods. Instead of responding, Eddy grinned at my newest invention like a madman with a diabolical plan. His smile disappeared, as he suddenly glared at me. "When you tell me where you've been running off to that makes you show up late." Eddy replied being sarcastic.

"Eddy you're using it wrong," I quickly responded changing the subject, as I felt my face reddened. Eddy could be hard headed at times, but when it came to detecting someone hiding a secret, he was an expert. Which Is why I was going to need to be on my P's and Q's.

To be honest I wanted to tell Ed and Eddy where I've been, and what I've been up to. Knowing Ed he would care less, but Eddy…

Eddy would go on a rampage, if he ever were to discover what I was up to. Eddy wouldn't just see it as a mistake…

 **BUT BETRAYAL…**

Which is why I planned on hiding it for as long as I could.

 **NOT GOOD…**

 **NOT GOOD…**

Are the words that came to mind, every time I thought about my secret.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"And this is what makes the satellite spin…" I heard Edd say ,as I held the tape recorder in my hand that was connected to a small spinning satellite. Sockhead never ceased to amaze me when it came to coming up with new technology. As soon as I started talking about how the new invention worked, I began to zone him out with my own thoughts.

 **I couldn't wait to have some dirt on old Kev!.**

 **He thinks he's so-**

" **What the heck does Ed think he's doing!,"** I hissed in a low voice at Edd, as I watched Ed crawl towards Kevin and Rolf like a bug who were not too far away. Ed suddenly sprung to his feet, as he opened his mouth wide to shout something. A large rock suddenly collided with his head, 'causing Ed's entire back of his head to cave in from behind. It was amazing that Ed was able to function after so many blows over the years…

"What was that?," I heard Kevin say as Edd and I hid. "What are you talking about Kevin?," Rolf asked puzzled, as he stopped kicking the soccer ball. "I hear nothing." "Thought I heard something. Anyway…" Kevin stated continuing his conversation. **"What is wrong with you lumpy you nearly blowed our cover!,"** I hissed at Ed, as I grabbed his left foot, and dragged him back to where I was originally standing. "So how are things with go go Nazz girl?." Rolf suddenly asked with a sneaky grin on his face. "She's awesome man," Kevin answered pulling his hat down to cover his reddening face.

"Eddy why are we tapping Rolf, and Kevin's conversation?," Edd asked for the second time trying to make sense of my plan. I ignored Sockhead, and continued to listen. I wasn't ready to tell goody two shoes my plan just yet. "Which is why I feel so guilty." Kevin said. "Guilty about what?." Rolf said confused. "That… that I can't help but think about being with other girls."

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!,"** Rolf shouted in disbelief. "Eddy, Edd, Rolf said it right," Ed pointed out quietly. Edd stared at Ed in wonder, as to how his little warped mind could comprehend that far. "Let's get outta here Rolf," Kevin suddenly jogged ahead. "Wait Kevin!, you must tell me why you have such thoughts!." As soon as Rolf and Kevin were out of sight, I let out my signature diabolical laugh.

" **I KNEW IT!,"** I shouted in excitement. "Eddy calm down, what are you-" **"I knew that Kevin was pretending to be oh so in love. I knew he was faking it. Once I let Nazz hear this recording she won't think twice about leaving Kevin, and she'll into the arms of good old Eddy!."**

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

"You never change do you Eddy?!," I said suddenly angry now folding my hands against my chest, as I watched Ed and Eddy do a victory dance. I should have known that my narrassistic inconsiderate friend hadn't changed. And to think he would've learnt his lesson after all we've been through. **"WHERE GONNA GET KEVIN!."** Ed and Eddy sang now, as they had locked arms, and went round in a circle.

" **Hey Edd!,"** Eddy screamed my name in annoyance, as I had already began walking away in the opposite direction. "Where ya going?." "Where am I going?." I echoed as I turned to face him. " I rather go exercise than get involved with your manipulative plans." "Don't you see Edd," Eddy said trying to convince me. "Kevin's the bad guy here. Pretending that his relationship is all so perfect. This is the one chance we have to show him up."

" **Just listen to yourself Eddy!,"** I protested. "Are you really willing to give up the new found friendship you've found with Kevin, and the rest of the cul-de-sac?." "Wait how did the cul-de-sac get involved," Eddy asked puzzled failing to see the big picture. "Don't you see Eddy?, if you deliberately damage your friendship with Kevin it can have inevitable consequences with the others." "The what with the what," Eddy stated even more confused at my knowledgeable vocabulary. "I think Edd is talking about bolony." Ed suddenly interjected.

" **FOR HEAVENS SAKE EDDY!,"** I suddenly screamed in frustration. **"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US THE OUTCAST OF THE CUL-DE-SAC ALL OVER AGAIN!."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a short chapter, will make it up to you.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **(ED'S P.O.V)**

I was hanging upside down making monkey sounds, as my eyes bounced left to right, at my best friends who seemed to be competing in screaming match. I didn't understand what was really going on, but I knew the nonstop arguing and shouting was beginning to annoy me.

Why was Eddy suddenly so obsessed with Kevin and Nazz relationship… or breakup?.

I don't know….

 **It's not like Eddy could score someone like Nazz…**

I giggled at that thought of Nazz and Eddy.

 **Yeah probably in a different universe, where Victor and Rolf's chicken can talk….**

"You know what Eddy," Edd said calmly all of a sudden, as I flipped myself over on my feet. "You can have the Satellite 3000 ," Edd said handing his invention over to Eddy. "I knew you'd eventually see it my way," Eddy said gleefully, as he snatched the invention out of Edd's hand.

"I do see it your way," Edd answered cunningly. "So much so, that if you breath one word to Nazz, I will personally tel Kevin what your intentions are."

" **Son of a!… you wouldn't!."** Eddy screamed in anger. **"Try me Eddy!,"** Edd challenged.

 **Too much screaming…**

I said softly covering my ears. Neither Eddy or Edd didn't seem to notice, since another screaming match occurred.

It felt like my head was splitting opening with a terrible headache suddenly, as I bit my lower lip painfully.

 **CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE…**

" **SHUT UP!,"** I exploded, as my voice rose up above both of theirs. Without any warning I snatched the Satellite 3000 out of Eddy's hand. I held it above my head, and glared at the both of them.

" **No more shouting or arguing, or the Satalite 3000 gets** **it!."** I threatened.

" **Ed are you nuts!,"** Eddy exclaimed in irritation. **"You're gonna blow-."**

" **I SAID NO MORE SHOUTING!,"** I screamed at Eddy grabbing his lips with my free hand. Using my super strength, I managed to defy science, and stretched Eddy's mouth like the Aardvark on the pink panther show.

I then dropped him like a ton of rocks, as he back away like a frightened dog. I turned to Edd, who backed away with his hands palms facing me in surrender.

"Whatever you say Ed," Edd said nervously. "Please just don't destroy Satellite 3000." Edd begged. "How about no more shouting, and I make you any type of gravy you like for the entire week." "Sounds like a plan Edd," I said happy again, as I immediately handed the invention to Edd.

"No Ed," Edd said not making any movement to take the invention from me. "Give it to Eddy," "But…" I scratched my head clearly confused. "Isn't it your invention?." "Yes it is mine, but I'm giving it to Eddy." Edd said looking at Eddy, as if he was challenging Eddy.

"It gives us a chance to see if our dear old friend has really changed."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **Edd!,"** Ed suddenly yelled, as he jumped out from our hiding spot. I immediately yanked Ed by his light blue colored tongue that was hanging out his mouth happily, as he glanced up at Edd's window expecting him to answer. **"Pipe down Lumpy!,"** I whispered pulling Ed by his collar to face me with in the bushes. "Did you forget what we came here to do?."

"I forgot to remember Eddy." Ed simply said to me. I groaned in frustration, as I peeped out of the bushes at Edd's house again. The last thing I needed was for Sockhead to catch us redhanded. Man, Edd has really grown a backbone since we became teenagers.

He really hit me below the belt when he threatened to tell Kevin.

 **BUT NOT SLICK ENOUGH FOR THE GREATEST DIABOLICAL MIND IN THE CUL-DE-SAC.** If I really wanted one step ahead of Sockhead, I needed to spy on him to figure out what he was up to. Which is why Ed and I were hiding in the bushes right now.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS EDD HIDING ANYWAY?.**

Before I could think of some possibilities Edd front door opened. " Here we go." I whispered to myself rubbing my hands eagerly. He quickly locked the front door, and headed towards his own backyard to his wooden fencing. Edd then removed a single broken fencing, that neither Ed nor I knew about, and squeezed himself into Rolf's yard.

" **DID YOU SEE THAT?,"** I whispered in disbelief to Ed who stood up now, and stared intensely at the wooden fencing.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?.**

" **EDDY!,"** Ed grabbed me by the collar, and shaked me. **"EDD HAS A SECRET!." "COME ON MONOBROW!, BEFORE WE LOSE HIM!."** I pulled away from him, and headed to the wooden fencing. As we entered Rolf's backyard, we were immediately engulfed in darkness.

" **Why the heck is Rolf's place in darkness?."** I grumbled.

"Eddy I think Rolf's not at home, but I got a flashlight." Ed said as I felt his breath on my neck. "What are you waiting for Ed?-." I began to say, but paused when I heard a match strike.

 **Instead of having a flashlight, Ed striked a match…**

 **That was now held under Rolf's cow's butt…**

" **ED!,"** was the only thing I manage to say, as the cow kicked me in the mouth. It kicked me so deep and hard in the mouth, I saw stars, as I felt my body being thrown into the air.

I could have swore the cow kicked me directly in the brain.

 **ED YOU IDIOT…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **ED!,"** Sarah's angry voice jolted me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sarah glaring at Ed. **WAIT WHY WAS I ON THE FLOOR?.** "But Sarah," I turned to see Ed whine standing on a chair trying to put up a shower curtain, as a replacement for a normal curtain trying to block a broken glass window. I groaned wondering why I had a splitting headache.

" **Does that look like a living room curtain!, to you idiot!."**

" **HOW THE HECK DID I END UP HERE!."** I said aloud in irritation. **"AND YOU!,"** Sarah swung around and collared me.

" **WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU AND ED DOING TO BREAK THE LIVING ROOM WINDOW!."**

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?," I asked in amazement hearing Sarah swear for the first time. My question made Sarah even angrier, as she raised her fist high into the air ready to give me a pounding.

" **I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!,"** I shouted shielding my face, bracing for her punches. "Eddy don't you remember," Ed approached still holding the shower curtain. "After the cow kicked you in the mouth, you flew through the air, and crashed through our window."

At Ed's explanation Sarah let go of my T-shirt, and burst into laughter with Ed. **"YOU SHOULD'VE HAVE SEEN IT SARAH!."** Ed laughed even harder. "Eddy's eyes and brain switched places for a second."

" **IT'S YOUR FAULT LUMPY, WHY I GOT KICKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!."** I shouted suddenly remembering why I was kicked by Rolf's cow. **"Thanks to you Lumpy we lost the one chance to find out what Edd was up to!."** I exclaimed flinging Ed and Sarah's front door open in anger. "I almost forgot Eddy," Sarah said, as I was about to step foot outside.

"Kevin told me to tell you that he was stopping by your house tomorrow." "Uh what for?," I said nervously as I began to sweat.

 **I'M A DEAD MAN…**

"Don't know, said he was too busy to look for you 'cause he was going out with his Dad this afternoon." With that she shut the door in my face.

" **THAT SNITCH!,"** I screamed as I ran home.

 **HE FRIGGIN' TOLD KEVIN!.**

 **THAT BACK STABBING FUNNY LOOKING NERD BLABBED!, AND THE WORST PART IS THAT I HAVE NOTHING ON HIM!.**

As I shoved my bedroom sliding door open, not ready to admit defeat. I was about to go to the living room to watch T.V , when a terrible realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

 **IF EDD TOLD KEVIN THAT MEANS…**

" **KEVIN WAS GONNA TEAR ME FROM LIMB TO LIMB!."** I screamed for all the Cul-de-sac to hear in fear.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

I stopped for a moment and watched the sunrise, before entering Kevin's yard. I whined like a sad puppy, as I dragged myself closer to the front door. Better get it over with ,than prolong the long and tortuous beating. I paused with my right hand, about to press the doorbell.

 **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING EDDY?!.** I thought to myself rethinking my decision.

 **EDD WAS RIGHT, I HAVEN'T CHANGED. I'M JUST AS SELFISH AND SELFCENTERED JUST LIKE WHEN I WAS A KID, WHICH IS WHY I WON'T BE PRESSING THE DOORBELL…**

 **KEVIN'S DOORBELL RANG, AS MY EYES WIDENED AT WHAT I JUST DID.**

 **I RANG KEVIN'S DOORBELL…**

 **THIS WAS IT…**

 **THERE WAS NO TURNING BACK…**

I heard the front door open, because I had my eyes closed.

"Eddy?," Kevin yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, and a black boxers standing barefoot. His ginger strands stood upon his head, since he wasn't wearing his hat. "I see you got my message. Uh Eddy are you sick or something 'cause you look pale."

 **I WAS TREMBLING NOW…**

" **Kevin I hope I'm not dis- disturbing you- your beautiful morning?."** I heard myself stutter. "Nah man," he said turning his back to me. "I did want to see you after all come on in, I just made breakfast."

 **OH MAN!, IS KEVIN BAITING ME?!.**

 **WAIT….**

It's 6am, and Kevin's Mon and Dad never leaves the house for work until 7am. Kevin wouldn't dare beat me up when his parents are at home. I followed him into the kitchen area, with a smile on my face now. A large circular table sat in the middle of the kitchen, with a bowl of cereal, toast, and a glass of orange juice spread out on the table.

"You want anything man?," Kevin asked taking a seat without glancing at me. "Nah I'm good," I answered sitting in an empty chair opposite Kevin. On my right stood a small kitchen window, and from the corner of my eyes I could've sworn I saw someone looking in.

I quickly stared at the window to find no one standing there.

Must be my imagination…

"So here's the deal Eddy," Kevin said looking me dead in the eye. "Nazz's birthday is next Friday, so I'm planning a surprise birthday party for her."

"Really?," I stated genuinely surprised. "Everyone in the Cul-de-sac knows, except for you Eds. I need you to collect a package for me from store, later on this afternoon. I would've picked it up myself but isn't going to be opened till 3pm, and my family and I are going out of town till next Friday. Do you think you're up to the task?.

I could really use your help dude."

"Sure. Wait if I collect the package, and you're not going to be here that means I have to keep it till you get back?." I said realizing my position. "Yeah man, that thing that is in the box is something pertaining to the party, and it's vital. Just make sure you take care of it, till I get back."

 **I REMAINED SILENT…**

 **I DIDN'T DO WELL WITH SECRETS…**

 **JUST NOT KNOWING WHAT WAS IN THAT PACKAGE WAS PEAKING MY CURIOSITY BY THE SECOND.**

 **WAIT!, I JUST REALIZED THAT KEVIN DIDN'T KNOW MY PLAN, WHICH MEANS EDD DIDN'T SNITCH ON ME.**

 **THAT WAS A RELIEF…**

 **I HONESTLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET THE WORST POUNDING OF MY LIFE.**

"Like I said man no problem I got your back." I said confidently.

 **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED…**

 **EDD, ED AND I DIDN'T WORK OUR ASSES OFF TO GAIN KEVIN'S FRIENDSHIP FOR NOTHING.**

 **AFTER ALL WHAT WAS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"Let me get this straight Eddy," Edd said to me after I told him and Ed about Kevin's surprising request. "So Kevin walked right up to you, and expressed his desire for your help?." Edd said slowly, as if it sounded unbelievable.

"You make it sound like it's hard to believe," I grumbled. It was Friday afternoon, and the three of us Eds were taking a shortcut through the lane ( the alley way with the lengthy wooden fencing to go to Mr. Bigul's store to collect Kevin's package.

"Actually it is. Sure you and Kevin are friends now, buy you're the last person I would expect Kevin to put his trust in." "You're just jealous he asked me, and not YOU." I said giving Edd a smug look. I wouldn't admit it openly, but I knew Edd was right. It was strange that Kevin would ask me such a favour.

"Kevin probably just wants to give Eddy a chance at being a part of things." Ed suddenly spoke up. "You're right Ed," Edd stated agreeing with him. "This is your moment Eddy, to prove to Kevin that you can be TRUSTED, and not the same scoundrel you once were."

"So where were you last night?," I asked slyly changing the subject. "Ed and I waited up for you." "I'm sorry Eddy," Edd apologized, as his nervous gaze shifted away from me.

"I overslept."

 **Overslept my ass…**

"Are we still going to the creek guys?." Ed asked taking off his dark olive green long sleeve jacket, as he began to search the insides for something.

" **ED!,"** Edd shrieked, because Ed's filthy jacket brushed against him who jumped into me, knocking me into the wooden fencing.

" **HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO WASH THAT JACKET OF YOURS!,"** Edd screamed in annoyance.

"I'm searching for something Edd," Ed simply responded. Ed pulled out his friend Sheldon (the stink cheese), a half empty Pepsi, and Edd's Rubik's cube.

" **IS THAT…"** Edd's voice dropped to a whisper for a second.

" **MY RUBIK'S CUBE!. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!."**

"I borrowed it the last time we were at your house, I promise to wash it, and give it back. Honest Edd." "I prefer to be the one that disinfects the cube Ed, if I'm going to ever take it back. Perhaps I could disinfect your jacket as well?."

Edd asked hopefully knowing fully well that Ed doesn't like washing his jacket.

"No way Edd, you're way too OCD for me," Ed joked. "Ed," Edd said amazed that Ed could use that word. "Do you even know what OCD means?," Edd said folding his arms, as he raised an eyebrow at Ed.

" **HEY!,"** I screamed at both Ed and Edd finally turned to look at me. When Edd knocked me into the wooden fencing the single loose fence, hooked my underwear, as the single fencing spun me, and the stupid piece of wood in a circular motion, eventually slowing down giving me an automatic wedgy.

"How'd you get like that Eddy?," Ed asked removing my underwear from head. **"Stop messing around!,"** I shouted at both of them, as I then walked ahead. I glanced at my watch. "We got fifteen minutes before the store closes so let's get a move on."

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **Ed don't touch!,"** Edd hissed at Ed who was tampering with a fancy glass item. "Good evening sir," I said to Mr Bigul at the counter. "I'm Eddy and I'm here to pick up a package for Kevin Delanski." Mr. Bigul pulled a notebook out, and skimmed a page for a name.

Mr. Bigul slowly glanced up at me then back at the page.

"Is this some kind of joke?," growled in annoyance. "You collected the package an hour ago." Mr. Bigul turned the notebook with signatures to face me.

" **That isn't my signature!,"** I shouted in astonishment.

"But how could that be?," Edd said puzzled now standing next to me peering down at the notebook. "Is that a dictionary guys?," Ed said pushing his head between me and Edd, as he too peered at the signature.

Mr. Bigul was shuffling through some envelopes at the end of the counter. "Mr. Bigul what my friend here is trying to say is that he hasn't been to the store until now. So there has to be some kind of mistake." Edd explained.

then handed me an envelope. "My assistant was here at the time and she said 'Eddy' left this for someone who would come looking for the package." I quickly took the envelope and ripped it open, then read it out aloud.

" **If you ever want to see this package again, call Kevin and let him know that you will never help him ever again in the future. If you ever want to see this package again you will do as I say…"**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

" **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BLACKMAILING TWO TIMING SNAKE I'M GONNA TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!."** Eddy screamed, as he paced repeatedly in Ed's living room. I continued to look on in silence at Eddy, baffled at the predicament Eddy had found himself in. As I continued to stare at Eddy, I noticed the veins on his right and left temple of his head pulsed angrily.

" **So you're just gonna stand there, and say nothing!,"** Eddy screamed at me, because I hadn't uttered a word since we walked back from 's store.

And what could I say?, I wasn't expecting this. I thought the rest of the cul-de-sac had buried the hatchet with Eddy.

 **But who would want to do this?.**

" **EDD!,"** Eddy screamed in my ear suddenly jolting me from my troubled thoughts. "I think," I managed to say rubbing my almost deaf ear. "Someone's out to get you." Eddy's angry expression suddenly switched to genuine surprise.

"Wow," Eddy said quietly now. "I didn't think you'd believe me." "As unbelievable as it may sound Eddy," I stated shifting my hat from falling off my head. "This time it wasn't you." **"This can't be happening,"** Eddy whispered as he backed into the living room wall.

If I was Eddy I would be scared too.

" **I LOST KEVIN'S PACKAGE!,"** Eddy suddenly screamed, as he slumped down against the wall, with both his hands on his head in distress.

The realization of the situation was settling in.

" **I LOST KEVIN'S PACKAGE!."**

" **You lost Kevin's package?!,"** a voice echoed behind us in surprise.

I swung around to see Sarah.

 **NOT GOOD…**

 **NOT GOOD…**

Before any of us Eds could react, Sarah began to laugh. So much so, she had to lean up against the wall.

" **Oh this is too perfect!,"** she managed to say.

" **Sarah please,"** Eddy pleaded, as he immediately got down on his knees in front of her. **"Don't tell Kevin. I'll do anything I swear!."**

"Relax fish face," Sarah said folding her arms, as she bent her right knee, then rested underneath of her sneakers on the living room wall.

"I won't tell."

"You won't?," I said raising my eyebrows in amazement.

Sarah helping us? I'm confused.

"On one condition of course," she suddenly said, as her kind smile turned into a cunning one.

 **AND THERE IT IS.**

 **I KNEW THERE WAS A CATCH.**

" **ANYTHING!,"** Eddy grovelled by kissing Sarah's sneakers now. "I got a bone to pick with the Kankers for what they did to me, and Jimmy the other day. I'll keep your secret if you help me take down the Kankers."

" **Sarah we can't!,"** Ed pleaded. **"The Kankers are evil!."** "That's a horrible idea Sarah," I protested.

 **JUST THINKING ABOUT THEM MADE ME TREMBLE WITH FEAR.**

"Besides if we did form a plan we would never get away with it.

 **We never get away with it…"** I pouted when I said the last sentence.

" **I THINK WE SHOULD DO IT."** Eddy suddenly spoke up.

" **ARE YOU INSANE!,"** I exclaimed in disbelief.

Whatever crazy idea Eddy was concocting I needed to stop him, before he made us all do something we would all regret.

"It's either all three of you or nothing, and if either of you try to back out the last minute, I'll tell Kevin the three of you had a hand in losing his package."

" **You bitch…"** I said under my breath.

This was pushing it.

The Kankers were the worst, and I had enough scarring summers to remember. "So it's settled then," Sarah clasp both her hands, with a smug grin on her face, knowing fully well she had cornered us.

"Saturday night at midnight we take down the Kankers, but first you'll meet me tonight at seven pm to come up with a plan. "Relax Edd," Eddy said to me sensing my nervousness and uncertainty. "We get our secret kept, and we get revenge on the Kankers. Two birds with one stone."

 **THIS WAS GOING TO END BADLY…**

 **I JUST KNOW IT…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

As the warm summer air caressed my face, I hurried towards the woods where Ed, Eddy and Sarah were waiting for me. "The moon's bright tonight," I said to myself as I hurried on. "Edd you made it!," Ed exclaimed as I came through the bushes. **"Keep it down you idiot!,"** Sarah hissed wacking Ed in the back of his head.

"It's ten to midnight gentlemen and lady," I stated glancing at my watch. "Everyone remember the plan?," I questioned, as I studied their excited faces. "Ready like Freddy Edd," Ed said with a goofy grin on his face. "It's on like Donkey Kong," Eddy chuckled darkly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Those gross Kanker sisters won't even know what hit 'em." Sarah grinned wickedly. "Got to hand it to you Edd, if it wasn't for some of your ideas we wouldn't have been able to pull it off." **"Hey!,"** Eddy interjected before I could respond. **"I helped too you know."**

Eddy bothered about what Sarah thinks?.

Well that's new…

I walked past Sarah, and Ed pulling Eddy by the arm stopping a few yards away from Sarah and Ed. "Think about this Eddy. We're making a mistake here." I whispered so that Sarah wouldn't hear me. "We talked about this Edd,"Eddy said staring at me confused.

"What are you afraid of?," "Break it up you two, we got work to do." Sarah said suddenly appearing, as she deliberately walked between us to disrupt our conversation.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

I stared down at the Kankers, as I quietly removed the small broken part of the roof (Thanks Sarah knowledge). For the trailer park trash, they somewhat looked angelic when sleeping.

 **WHAT AM I SAYING!.**

This warm summer air must be getting me. I glanced at the large table tennis racket, and the rectangle block that was made with a special clamp to keep the table tennis racket upright created by Edd. Crazy right?. I thought the same thing when Edd suggested it. It wasn't until I understood the entire plan, then I thought the plan was genius.

Speaking of genius, I had to hand it to Sarah, I really underestimated her. I now had a new found respect for her. I tensed when I felt her pinky finger touched mine.

 **UH-OH…**

I slowly glanced up at her, as I felt my face burning up. **If only Ed knew what kind of thoughts I was having towards his sister…**

 **WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!.**

 **THIS WAS SARAH FOR CHRIST SAKES!.**

But if I was honest for once in my life I admit that I liked her. Her sassy attitude was no longer annoying to me, but cute. My heart beated faster, as I watched her pulp lips mouth silently to me. "Ready for a night you'll never forget." Sarah mouthed.

"You bet," I mouthed back, as I thought I wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

 **(SARAH'S P.O.V)**

When my pinky finger touched Eddy's accidentally, I had to instantly put on my poker face. I didn't want him to see me blush, much less find out that I liked it. Fishface may not have been the ideal prince charming physically or even in attitude, but I had to admit that I had seen a change in Eddy.

A change for the better. Granted he had his flaws, but I could see he was trying to be a better person. Now that he was I found his personality to be well…

 **ATTRACTIVE…**

I didn't dare let anyone know how I felt, especially Eddy. If that ever happened I would forever be known as the cul-de-sac's laughing stock.

 **BUT…**

 **WAS THAT SO BAD?…**

I dragged away my gaze away from Eddy's and glanced at Edd, who was standing on the left side of the trailer waiting to give Ed the signal.

Edd suddenly gave Ed a thumbs up. (The signal).

 **SHOW TIME…**

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

 **THIS WAS IT.**

I had just given Ed the signal to put the large lighted fire cracker (similar to fire works just on a smaller scale) on the large catapult I created. As Ed walked backwards pulling the firecracker against the elastic catapult, I grinded my teeth in anticipation.

 **STEADY ED…**

Ed released the catapult, 'causing me to hold my breath, as I watched it launch into the air heading towards Eddy and Sarah. It quickly hit the table tennis racket with a thud, and fell directly into the Kanker's trailer.

 **YES!, RIGHT ON TARGET!.**

I watched on, as Eddy quickly closed the broken part of the roof, and held it there. I silently counted to ten backwards. An explosion went off followed by screaming. I watched in fascination, as Eddy then removed the broken part of the roof in record time as smoke filtered out.

Sarah smile grew wide, as she then picked up a stink bomb that Ed created, and threw it down into the trailer.

" **OH MY GOD!,"** I could hear Marie scream.

 **EDDY WAS RIGHT…**

 **PAYBACK WAS THE BEST FEELING EVER…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I continue the next chapter, I apologize for the chapters for being so short, I really don't have time to make long chapters. If I make them long, then you would've to wait a VERY long time to get the next chapter. So I will try my best to give you the chapters regularly.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **(EDD'S )**

" **Come on Edd!,"** Ed exclaimed over his shoulder, as we ran through the woods. **"I can't…"** I managed to say since I was out of breath. **"Curse my non athletic stature,"** I sighed dropping to my knees in defeat.

" **EDD WHERE'S SARAH!,"** Ed screamed in a panic checking the bushes near us, as if she would be hiding among them.

" **WAIT…"** I said glancing behind me.

 **DON'T TELL ME THEY DIDN'T MAKE IT!.**

" **NO ED!,"** I exclaimed, as I jumped on Ed's back to prevent him from charging into the bushes to go after Eddy and Sarah.

" **Let go of me EDD!,"** Ed growled, as he attempted to shake me off of his back.

" **I have to go back for Sarah!."**

" **Just wait for a few minutes…"** I began to say before I was slammed into a tree. I saw stars for a moment, as Ed began to roll on the ground flattening me into his filthy jacket. Just as I was about to give up, and let Ed go, I could hear laughing coming from the nearby bushes.

" **Sarah did you see when a bit of the stink bomb went into Lee's mouth!,"** Eddy gushed as Sarah laughed. **"And did you see Marie run straight into the wall when the firecracker went off. Those bitches won't smell right for a week."**

" **And the best part is they'll never be sure who did it. Are we awesome or what!."** Eddy grinned as he high-five Sarah.

" **EDDY AND SARAH?,"** I said to myself, as I observed their interaction with one another. **"Who would have guessed,"** I said to myself, as I smiled now I stared at both of them.

" **Sarah you're okay!,"** Ed exclaimed in relief, as he lifted Sarah without warning, and hugged her. "What's that face for?," Eddy asked me nervously, as his face turned beet red, as if caught red handed.

"Oh nothing," I chuckled thinking to myself what an interesting couple they would make. "I think you'll be happy to know that I was successful with these." I said proudly, showing Eddy the two instant photos that I had taken with my instant camera.

" **Let me see!, Let me see!,"** Sarah said wiggling out of Ed's grasp to get a better look. The pictures captured Lee's head literally stuck in their family heirloom (ship in a bottle) with the rest of her body jerking like a trapped animal, since the heirloom was hanging on the wall.

Marie was attempting to take cover under her bed, when May vomited on her head.

" **What do you say boys?,"** Eddy said gleefully, as he held the two pictured in his hand. **"I SAY WE FRAME THIS BABY, AND HANG IT UP IN MY ROOM!."**

I was about to respond, and tell Eddy that that was a fantastic idea, when Eddy spoke again.

" **This one's for you Sarah,"** Eddy said handing over one of the photos to her.

" **You earned it…"**

" **It was nice working with ya Fishface,"** Sarah said walking away now. **"Hope we could do this again sometime. Come on Ed…"** Ed hurried after Sarah, with his tongue hanging out his mouth happily.

 **Funny I thought tonight was going to be one of the worst nights of my adolescence, but instead it turned out to be one of the exciting nights of this summer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

" **OWWW!,"** I screamed as I felt someone slap me awake repeatedly. I opened my eyes to see Ed and Edd over me. **"ED!,"** I managed to say, as Ed continued to slap me. "That's enough Ed," Edd suddenly spoke up, as he folded his arms and frowned at me.

" **What the hell Edd!,"** I screamed in anger as I sat up now. "Sorry Eddy, but you deserve it." Without warning Edd collared me and yelled **"LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO EDDY!. WE ATTACKED THE KANKERS EDDY!, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!."**

"It means we won for once," I said shoving Edd off me, as I climbed out of bed. I went straight to my wardrobe, and pulled out fresh clothes for the day. "Again I'm gonna ask you the question that I asked you last night: **What are you afraid of?.** "

Edd didn't answer.

Instead he fidgeted with some stuff on my small nightstand, that he was suddenly interested in tidying up.

 **What was he hiding?. I couldn't put my finger on it…**

"The Kankers aren't going to do squat," I said to Edd who continued to fix my things on the nightstand. 'As long as everyone keeps their mouth shut." "Besides we got bigger problems like who has Kevin's package." I didn't even know where to begin to look for clues that could lead us to our culprit.

 **Who really was this person?.**

 **I couldn't wait to find out, so I could punch the lights out of him!.**

 **Situations like this is what made me want to turn back into the old Eddy.**

 **If we didn't find Kevin's package before next Friday…**

 **I WAS SCREWED…**

 **BIG TIME…**

"Whoever it is," Edd spoke up who moved to look out my window now. "Knows what they're doing. They made sure not to use their handwriting, but magazine letters to make the letter." "Hmmm," Ed spoke up, as he place his hand on his chin, and pretended to do some thinking.

"We need a plan."

"You're absolutely right Ed," Edd said turning to Ed and I now. "Today's Sunday which means today's Rolf's barbeque." "I forgot about that," I said looking for my towel now.

"The only way to draw out our thief is to outsmart him" Edd explained. "The only way we can achieve this is by letting everyone know that Kevin didn't give us a role, in Nazz's surprise birthday party. That way whoever it is will think that we gave in to their demands, and he/she gives us back the package.

"What do you mean hopefully?," I stated not liking the fact that their maybe a problem. "That's the only option we have," Edd explained. "Kevin's out of town, so he has no idea."

" **I BET IT'S JIMMY!,"** I growled. **"IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME HE OUTSMARTED ME." "WHEN SARAH TURNS HER BACK, I'M GONNA SCREW WITH HIS BRACES…"** "Even though we're not sure, who is behind this, my instincts are telling that it isn't Jimmy."

" **Come on Edd, it's not like that rat hasn't done it before!."**

"Maybe it's Sarah's…" I Edd said slyly. "Nah it couldn't be." I said before I could stop myself. "You're right she can't be after the way she looked at you last night." Edd smirked teasing me.

" **WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!,"** I said way too defensive. "Course you weren't," Edd grinned, as he enjoyed teasing me. "That's why you're faces were inches apart from each other." "Sarah would never go for someone like Eddy," Ed said shaking his head in doubt. "Just look at him Edd…"

" **HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME. I'M A GORGEOUS STUD!."**

"Sure you are," Edd said giggling, as I headed to the bathroom.

 **(ED'S P.O.V)**

The smell of exotic meats hit our noses, as we approached Rolf's backyard. I glided my tongue over my lips, as I tried to imagine the different types of flavours of meat melting in my mouth. This wasn't the first time we Eds had been to one of Rolf's barbeques.

I personally looked forward to his barbeques every summer, because they were so much fun and entertaining. I glanced down at my shirt to find it wet. "Ed," Edd said to me, as his disposable gloved right hand gently placed under my chin, as he gently closed my mouth.

"It's impolite to drool."

 **Got to work on that…**

I was sitting next to Eddy now, who was using a spoon as a catapult a thick piece of banana towards Johnny. As the banana launched into the air, it landed in Johnny's mouth, whose mouth was wide open, because he was laughing with Jimmy.

Johnny let out a choking sound for a second, since the thick piece of banana was stuck in his throat. The banana finally came up and shot out of Johnny's mouth, and went directly into Jimmy's mouth.

" **Did you see that Ed!,"** Eddy laughed, as I joined in with him. **"How the banana hit the bull's eye into Jimmy's mouth with those braces I'll never know!."**

" **Why didn't you help me buddy?,"** Johnny asked Plank who was leaned up in a chair on the right of him, unaware of Eddy. **"Didn't you see me choking back there?!."** Eddy and I hugged one another, as we cracked up in laughter some more. "That isn't funny Eddy," Edd said frowning not pleased with Eddy's antics.

 **(EDD'S P.O.V)**

I decided to head towards Rolf and Sarah who were engrossed in conversation by the grill. Honestly when I finally get comfortable with the idea that Eddy had matured, he always found a way to show me that he hasn't. "How's it going guys," I greeted the both of them, as Rolf turned odd looking piece of meat on the grill.

"Ah Ed-boy how are you enjoying the summer festivities," Rolf grinned suddenly cutting a piece off the meat that was grilling. I then watched in horror, as Rolf put the piece of meat in his mouth without blowing it. "Great," Sarah grinned. "With entertainment like this," Sarah gestured to Rolf eating the hot piece of meat with no reaction.

"How can I be bored?"

"Um well yes, but how's the preparation for Nazz's surprise birthday party coming along." "Good so far Ed boy. That reminds me… **NANA REMIND ME TO USE THE COMPUTER LATER!."** Rolf shouted the last part to his grandmother. "Yeah I'm helping with the decorations what about you?," Sarah asked being real smooth, as if she knew nothing, so that Rolf wouldn't put two and two together. "Well we Eds will be bowing out this time."

"Suit yourself," Rolf said taking the meat off the grill now. Sarah's mouth dropped open in pure shock.

 **Please don't question me in front of Rolf Sarah…**

As if reading my mind, she immediately walked past me and headed straight for Eddy.


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"So what are you doing for Nazz's birthday party Jimmy?," I asked as he came and stood next to me with a drink in his hand. I was on my knees rummaging through Rolf's box of weird but awesome things his family would collect as souvenirs in an attempt to understand the American culture better.

He would usually have new souvenirs at each summer barbeque. "Why decorations of course. What about you?." Jimmy asked adjusting his shades. "We Eds are bowing out this time." "Of course you are," Jimmy stuck his nose in the air and stated being condescending toward me. **"Hey! what's that supposed to mean!,"** I demanded staring at him now.

"Let's face it Eddy, you Eds have a habit of ruining things sometimes. So I'm not surprised if you guys decide to sit this one out." Instead of responding with an insult like I usually would, I stared at the umbrella that was in Rolf's box of souvenirs. Then picked it up with a knowing smile. I stood up faced Jimmy, and opened the umbrella.

As the large umbrella opened, a giant hand appeared that was printed on to the umbrella, giving Jimmy the middle finger. "Hmmph! Savages!," Jimmy mumbled walking away not liking my gesture one bit. I grinned widely feeling satisfied, as I closed the umbrella.

"Hey Eddy," Nazz greeted me as I felt my knees suddenly go weak. I was no longer tongue tied when speaking with Nazz, but was still kind of shy. "Hey Nazz you enjoying yourself?," I asked cheerfully giving her one of my infamous grins. "What'cha up to?." Nazz asked.

"Just looking through Rolf's souvenirs," I answered pulling out a strange looking orange bottle. "I guess you're missing Kevin considering everywhere I see him I also see you." I said turning to her, as I couldn't help but stare at her plump lips that glistened with lip gloss. My eyes lowered to cleavage, and lingered for a little while.

 **IF KEVIN CAN SEE ME NOW…**

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for the little alone time, but now I'm beginning to really miss him. He really knows how to have fun, and brings out the best in me." "Yeah I can kinda relate," I mumbled thinking about a certain redhead all of sudden. "Hey Nazz, Eddy," Sarah suddenly appeared interrupting my conversation with Nazz. "Nazz I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow Eddy for a second."

"I'm gonna go find Jimmy." Nazz said leaving the two of us. "Are you insane?!," Sarah hissed at me, as soon as Nazz was out of sight. "How could you bow out?!, do you know how bad that makes you Eds look?." "To be honest we Eds don't really care, trouble is gonna follow us anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders.

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

Today was Thursday morning, which meant Nazz surprise birthday party was tomorrow, which also meant Kevin would be back. Still we hadn't found the culprit or the package. As Ed Edd and I approached the ice cream truck along with the other kids of the cul-de-sac who had taken a break from their preparations.

As I licked my vanilla ice cream, my gaze shifted nervously to Edd who had assured me his plan would work. Edd slowly opened the small box he was holding, and asked everyone to come see what he had caught. Curiosity got the better of the kids of the cul-de-sac, as they huddled together to see what was in the box.

I watched on eagerly with Ed, as the kids of the cul-de-sac froze in place, as soon as they peered into the box. **"It worked,"** I mumbled in disbelief.

" **IT WORKED!."** I shouted in triumph, as I glanced at the zombie like faces that were frozen in place. "Carefull Eddy don't look into the box," Edd said cautioning me. "I think you forgot that we used this before Eddy." Ed pointed out.

What Ed was referring to was Edd's hypnosis black and white circle. Edd had put the hypnosis wheel on some sort of spinning wheel, so that when the kids of the cul-de-sac glanced into the box they would immediately be hypnotized at first glance.

 **I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING…**

Eddy is up to his old tricks again, but believe me when I say this isn't about me. This is for Nazz, and us Eds friendships with Kevin and the cul-de-sac. "Eddy hurry up and ask your question," Edd said in a strenuous voice from holding the box too long.

" **WHO HERE STOLE KEVIN'S PACKAGE FROM ME!."** I shouted. For a moment there was no movement from those under the hypnosis.

"Edd are you sure-" I paused as someone's left hand slowly raised into the air.

" **I have the package,"** came the monotone answer from…

 **JOHNNY…**

" **EDD RELEASE THEM FROM THE HYPNOSIS,"** I growled as I marched towards Johnny. As I headed towards Johnny, the other kids groaned and dropped to their knees.

 **ALL EXCEPT JOHNNNY…**

He just merely blinked, as my fist collided with his face.

" **WHY JOHNNY HUH?!,"** I shouted as Johnny scampered backwards while he was still on his butt.

" **BECAUSE KEVIN ALWAYS CHOOSE YOU OVER ME!."** Johnny shouted.

" **NOT JUST FOR THIS EVENT, BUT EVER SINCE YOU HAD TURNED A NEW LEAF, KEVIN WAS PROUD TO HAVE YOU AS HIS FRIEND AND NOT ME!."** Johnny finally revealed as he stood up now.

 **WAIT…**

 **WHY IS JOHNNY WEARING SNEAKERS?.**

 **HE NEVER WEARS SNEAKERS!.**

" **EDDY JOHNNY IS WEARING MY ROCKET SKATES!,"** Edd shouted in realization.

" **NOW THAT YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT,"** Johnny grinned darkly as wheels appeared below his sneakers.

" **FOR ONCE I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO KEVIN WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH. TO ENSURE THAT I'M GONNA GIVE KEVIN'S PACKAGE TO THE KANKERS, TO ASSURE YOU'LL NEVER GET IT BACK!.**

With that Johnny shot off like lighting, but not before Ed who was standing close to him grabbed onto him.

" **EDD HE'S GETTING AWAY!,"** I exclaimed too shocked to do anything. Edd quickly pulled out a medium size magnet from his left pocket. Ed was wearing a small metal box knapsack created by Edd. The magnetic force pulled Edd towards Ed, while I grabbed onto Edd just in time he took off.

" **LET GO OF ME EDS!,"** Johnny exclaimed in irritation. He tried shaking us off, as he went around a corner in top speed.

" **IT'S NOW OR NEVER EDDY!,"** Edd shouted to me as he held onto Ed's jacket for dear life.

" **IF YOU DON'T STOP JOHNNY. KEVIN'S NEVER GONNA FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!."**

 **EDD WAS RIGHT.**

 **IF I DIDN'T STOP JOHNNY ALL OUR HARD WORK OF GAINING KEVIN'S TRUST WOULD BE ALL FOR NOTHING.**

Besides it wasn't my fault melon head was uninteresting at times. As Johnny picked up speed, I climbed over Edd and Ed then grabbed Johnny by the ears.

" **GIVE ME KEVIN'S PACKAGE!."** I screamed pulling his ears, as if they were horses' reins.

He wasn't slowing down, and we weren't far from the trailer park now. Suddenly Ed wrapped his tongue around Johnny's legs like a snake, forcing Johnny to lose his balance and fall flat on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **(EDDY'S P.O.V)**

"So that's the whole story Kevin," Johnny said bowing his head in shame, as I stood there with my hands folded in annoyance. "I really am sorry Kevin and if you hate me and want me to leave you're party I understand…" After a mind numbing week, we Eds had finally cracked the case. With the culprit exposed, it was easy to convince Johnny to admit what he did.

It was going to get back to Kevin anyway…

The four of us Kevin, Johnny, Ed and I stood in a corner away from the merrymaking of Nazz's surprise birthday party, that was kept in Kevin's backyard. "I don't get it man," Kevin said adjusting his hat. "If you wanted us to hang out a lot more, you could've just said so, instead of doing all of this." "Exactly." I scoffed. "In the end everything worked out. So I'm gonna head back, and enjoy the party see ya."Kevin said already dismissing the incident from his mind.

"Well," I turned now to Johnny with a sceptical look on my face. "Have you learnt your lesson?." "Yeah I did Eddy," Johnny said shaking his head earnestly. "But," Johnny suddenly said, as his genuine demeanour switched to a more cunning one.

" **Don't think that I don't see the way you look at Sarah,"** Johnny grinned widened, as he saw my face redden. **"Back off man 'cause she's mine!."**

" **Bring it on Melon head!,"** I shot back getting in Johnny's face. **"Like she'll want a wood loving weirdo like you."** "Will see…" Johnny said in a singsong voice, as he turned and headed to the party. I could hear his infamous laughter, as he disappeared around the corner.

 **GLAD THAT'S OVER…**

I was about to tell Ed that we should head for the snack table, when Edd appeared. **"Well it's about time,"** I stated in anticipation. Edd promised to let Ed and I know what he was hiding all this time. "Hold on before you tell us your big bad dark secret," I said letting out a diabolical laugh. "I have something to show Nazz," I said gleefully, as I pulled out the Satellite 3000.

"Boy Eddy you're stupider than I thought," Ed sighed face palming himself. Edd shaked his head in regret. I was about to ignore the both of them, and go off to find Nazz, when a certain realization hit me:

Even if I get a good laugh or two at Kevin, I was going to hurt Nazz in the process. At her surprise birthday party for God sakes. I stared at Nazz who was laughing and talking with Sarah, as she showed off her expensive earrings that Kevin had got her, and apparently was the package that Johnny had stolen. I felt a pang of guilt, as I took in her soft smile, and listened to her cute voice.

My gaze shifted to Sarah now. As much as I didn't want to admit this openly, I cared about what Sarah thought of me. I was beginning to like her…

 **MORE THAN A FRIEND…**

And what about Kevin?. Even though we didn't see eye to eye in the past, we managed to be actual friends. Which was something I always wanted. I looked at Johnny as a weirdo, but I get it now. If I do this, I'm no better than him.

Without warning I smashed the Satellite 3000 into the ground.

" **YEAH! EDDY'S A GOOD GUY AGAIN!."** Ed exclaimed with happiness pumping his fist into the air. "You could've just said that you weren't going through with the plan, instead of destroying my invention." Edd grumbled. "All that hard work…"

" **Edd,"** came a female voice from behind. I turned around to see May, standing there smiling in a fitted cotton white dress. "This is my surprise Eddy," Edd said walking past me to stand next to May, as he took her hand.

" **EDD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!,'** Ed screamed backing away in fear. "It happened just before summer, and I didn't know how to tell you…"

" **EDD WHY,"** I said hoarsely, as I just stood there and stared too stunned to react.

I knew that whatever Edd had to be hiding was something worth looking into, but I didn't think this… "If you're wondering why no one is reacting to May's presence, is because I gave them a heads up yesterday and-" Edd paused, as we saw a foot smash Kevin's window, near us.

That foot belonged to Lee Kanker, who had now jumped through the window with Marie holding a supersoaker.

" **NOBODY MOVE!,"** Lee screamed waving her supersoaker threateningly. As if on cue, the sound of a record needle pulled violently across an album. (Comedic Record Scratch in funny movies sound effect.)

" **May what are they doing?!,"** Edd whispered in fear. "Saving your ass my love," May simply answered. "You see I know it was you Eds that ambushed us," May explained, as the three of us paled at those words. "I actually saw all of you running away, except for the fourth figure that was with you. So in order to protect you guys, I told the girls it was the kids of the cul-de-sac."

" **EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!,"** Johnny screamed, as the kids of the cul-de-sac scattered. Marie shot Rolf point blank in the face. I noticed that it wasn't water that hit Rolf's face. **"What's in those supersoakers?!,"** I questioned May, as I saw Sarah got shot in the ear. "Oh to even the score, we decided to put hot sauce in the supersoakers. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAZZ!."** May shouted to Nazz who was using Kevin as her shield, who was mercilessly being shot at.

Before Edd and I could react, Ed grabbed us by our collars and headed towards the wooden fencing, but not before dodging a crying Jimmy, as he smashed through the fencing.

"Eddy I'm so sorry I had no idea she would do that," Edd managed to say, as Ed continued to hold us like ragdolls. "I can't even look at you right now," I grumbled, as I wondered how we were going to survive the rest of summer.

 **THE END**

 **HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS, YOU CAN BET THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**


End file.
